


Lines

by GretS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Grocery Shopping, winter weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretS/pseuds/GretS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An act of kindness in the dead of winter is as rare as smile from the man in the suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Person of Interest belongs to its rightful legal owners.
> 
> This story is my part of my participation in the Ordinary Tasks Drabble Challenge I had started in a POI fansite/forum where I am listed as GretS. The Story takes place during 2014`s winter from hell that hit the USA hard

                    Reese released another sigh and checked his watch for what seem like the hundredth time. His patience was running thin after three long grueling days. The weather had been the worst winter seen in years. Maybe even decades, and New York was not exactly equipped for such onslaught of bitter arctic temperatures. Hell, even his own apartment building loss power two days ago.

Reese , like Shaw had to resort to taking up residence at the library since it was the only place they knew that had a working generator. That, and because the library was pretty much the closest thing to a "home" that any of them really had.

It was Reese`s turn to brave the cold for a grocery run. In the middle of night no less. Retrieving the groceries had been the easy part, but that was nearly 15 minutes ago since Reese was ready to check out. What was the hold up?

"I am sorry Ma`am, but your card is coming up declined, if you don`t have another card or the money to pay for this I am going have to ask to you step aside. There other customers are waiting." The cashier said patiently to a distraught woman who looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. The poor woman looked close to tears, but nodded her head and step aside anyway.

"You know what? Go ahead and take your groceries. Its on me." said the cashier. The woman was stunned speechless, and so was Reese. The cashier smiled " Really its okay. Like I said its on me. Just do me a favor and put that food to good use." The cashier added with a wink. The woman`s thankful smile was able to warm even the coldest of hearts.

When it was Reese`s turn to check out he offered to pay for the woman`s groceries, but the cashier would hear none of it. " _Its on me_ , and I would do it again. When things are this rough and miserable we need to look out for each other. If you really want to pay me back... " the cashier said slyly . "Pay it forward . "

Not many can say they ever saw "the man in suit" give a genuine smile. Like a act of kindness, that smile was a rarity.


End file.
